Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi is a character from Digimon Adventure and its sequel Digimon Adventure 02. She is voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey. Sora is feisty, tomboyish, cheerful, courageous, kind, wise, and jolly. She is a mother-figure of the Digi-Destined in addition to this She is always looking after the others and trying to help them, even without them knowing it, and is actually so devoted to others that she develops low self-esteem over her already impressive kindness, feeling that it's not good enough to qualify as the "love" her Crest embodies, and focusing instead on her lingering resentment of her mother as a reason to disparage herself. Relationships Friends: Tai, Matt, Mimi, Birdramon, Izzy, Kari, Joe, T.K, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto, Death The Kid, Princess Anna, Mr.Gold, Tsuabuki, Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Taki, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Jack Frost Picard, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liung,Suki, Crugger, Starkiller, Rogue, Night Crawler, Connor, Major Kirrahue, Buffy, Ben Tennyson, Thomas Lasky, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Epsilon-Church, Carolina, Delta, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Master Chief, Sarah Palmer, Mako, Simmons, Grif, Donut, Sarge, Tucker, Caboose, Agent Washington, CT, Princess Cadence, UNSC Infinity Personel, Dixie, Gonner, Jack Mitchell, Atlas Corporation, Jenny Wakeman, Nora Wakeman, Dr. Grey, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Captain Janeway, David Talon, Task Force 141, Rachel Kane, Derrick "Freeze" McCracken, John Taylor, Otto Enemies: Myotismon, Devimon, Etemon, DemiDevimon, Apocalymon, Puppetmon, BlackGurumon, Minster Sinster, The Children of BlackGarurumon, The Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his Squad, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious, Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario, Jesse, Khyber and his pet, Lord Tirek, Vilgax, Majid Sadiq, Gabriel Rorke and the Federation, Nightmare Forces, Omega/O'Malley, Gamma/Gary, Wyoming, Dr. Leonard Church, Insurrectionists, Peter Pan, Loki, Wesker, Dukat, Zaheer, P'Li, Locus, Victor Ramos, Malcom Hargrove, Hades (Call of Duty), The Tall Man, Khorne, Malcom Hargrove, Catalina, Vladimir Makarov, Jacob Hendricks The B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sora is a main character/hero of this story and she joins forces with Blue, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Gohan, Death The Kid, Discord, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Princess Anna and other heroes to fight with her Digimon Nemesis and Minster Sinister. Sora and her Digimon Biyomon rescue Princess Anna from The Sinisters of evil as they were in the area and Sinister realizes that she is the one that the black Digimon is after. Sora and Anna arrive on some island and Sora tells Anna that the resistance can help her with The Sinisters of Evil while waiting for them. She find Bender and co as they go looking for the others and is introduced to the others by Picard. Sora also makes mention to BlackGarurumon after meeting The Multiversal Resistance and decides to tag with Bender and The B Team in their missions. She explains Mr.Gold does have an idea on the treasure and he explains it to them. She also is confused why that Digimon would want her though Suede has his opinion that it's something special about her Sora makes a suggestion to split into fractions to find their tablets and treasure in order to be successful in their mission. Sora tags with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Zick, Mr.Gold and Discord on their side and she had Biyomon Digivolve to carry her, Bender, Skipper, Suede and Mr.Gold. Sora opens another connection to Kid and Co to know more about what's going on. Sora then helps Zick, Discord and Gold get to the top of the mountain where a Predacon is in await Sora and Biyomon decide to fight it to stall it from killing Bender since it wants to destroy him. Though the Predacon is too powerful, Sora distracts it with Discord's help long enough for Jean Grey to do likewise with it. Sora is told of the success though she wonders where Slade is with Liz responding that he hasn't contacted from yet. They continue going up the mountain until Braniac and Frollo try to assimilate or kill them, though Sora breaks the barrier with her friends after a field closes on them. Sora sets the course for the Base for them all to come back hoping the other teams will come back. She learns from Anna about Furegrson which annoys her since now they have 3 separate parties to contend with before going to Gold in his pawnshop. Sora wants to know about the Apples of Eden, Isabella mentioned when she talks to Strange and Stange tells them about them and the temple that they need to get them to. When the heroes all talk about bringing Bender or Skipper's friends back, Sora points out why do it with both of them but Isabella tells her that it's only for one person. When Suede assumes the worst after Aleu's abduction and Blue showing signs of losing it, She disagrees with Suede in that he shouldn't do that. Regarding Aleu's disappearance, she gives an idea to Strange and Bender to investigate the situation. When Discord comes with the news, Sora mentions the 3rd team that they must keep an eye on.and comments that walking through the woods to the train isn't hard though she learns the true challenge is not to make a noise loud enough to get a ogre's attention. Sora helps Bender get everyone off the train when Rasputin's demons set it to destroy and then meets Jaeris and Zhuge. Sora find a cute creature known as Kyruhee which Suede has knowledge of. Sora then helps Suede, Gohan, Jack and Zick find Gaul so Suede can deal with him and find a piece of their treasure.Sora checks a package they got with Suede and Jack and they get disturbed by the content in there which really is sickening Sora comes in during the heroes talk to tell everyone that the Feds have came the Feds being the word Patty gives. Sora escapes and tells her freinds to leave, Predaking is here and blowing up the base for good. Sora and the others meet Crugger who can tell they've been hucking a ship due to body language. Sora joins with Cruger to chase Mor’du, Motherfucker, Skekeung and Mandrake in the theme park to get Carl and Grey. Sora also has a tetdious shot put in her arm before which hurt but there's more to than is being let on. Which is shown when she destroys a door by punching it, telling her friends she've been feeling weird and she showns increased fitness in her strength, speed, skill and flexibility After the plan is put in place, Sora goes with Bender, Skipper, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Suede, Jack Bauer, Slade, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Casper, Wendy, Discord and Mr.Gold to a different graveyard which has a purpose to the pieces of their treasure while Bender and Skipper are trying to discuss who to bring back from the dead with the star they can acess with the pieces and going to find more of the cure. Sora and her crew meet up with Buffy and she joins them where they learn of The NIburu and the one behind the Jack White Act. Sora leaves there and ends up getting directions from Jesse though the heroes can't really trust him and Gold learns that Hook is back and this ain't good as he knows who Hook is and his history with him which Sora asks him if he knows. Sora and Slade get suspiscous in that getting the piece parts as nothing truly was standing between them and they were right when The Children of Blackgurumon ambush them.Sora and the others escape from jail and watch as Bender with Discord systemically elminated much of Blackgurumon's group with poisoned tequila and she beats down on the remaining people alive and with her power she seems to really like. Sora is present to see her friends Liz and Patty return again as due to the actions of Connor, Kirahue and Makoto helping Kid. The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinster's Castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of The Sinsters of Evil. Sora joins the team in Neverland and is caught like the others by the new Pan. Sora mediates with Gohan and Katara so she can focus her new strength and speed when they are saved by Discord and Isabella. Sora and her team arrive at the Courage Kingdom and they begin planning their next move. Sora and the crew arrive at the pyramids where Blackgurumon's allies try and seal them there forever, they end up meeting zombies due to smelling them and due to Jean's visions giving the heroes guidance to the lucifricator which is something they are fter they join forces. Sora in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Sora helps Isabella with putting the scarph back and she brings up she likes Tai, though she won't say which leads to a song,afterwards she tries to tell him but she is unable to like May, which Stardash tries to give them confidence and sex appeal which May refuses. Sora joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Connor joins up with Bender and Skipper to stop the invasion by The Neo Umbrella Corps which they succeed in doing so and Sora is present when Starfire shows up. Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Makoto, Gohan, Sora, Connor, Discord, Dixie, Bart, Gonner, Stardash and Colonel Star and Stripes all go wondering in their cavern. With a ocarina in hands which they need to use to open their door and find out the chosen one regarding the niburu which Isabella plays to the tune of the Lugia Song. Sora aids Heloise and Suki in taking down and killing Evanora then works with the other members against Blackgurumon and Niburu. Blackpool Sora and her friends Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise, Suede, Gohan, Death The Kid, Jack Bauer, Princess Anna, Slade, Mr.Gold, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto and Jesu Otaku join up with Black Star and his alliance to fight the villains The Star Alliance are opposing. Future Warfare Sora will appear along with the other main members of the B Team and some newcomersSora with her friends return as a result of a transaction coming from the future that they get as well as Slade's Ensemble and they end up time traveling answering to it where they and Cas end up joining forces against a new threat as a way to prevent themselves from doing this in their near future. She will be in her Adventure 02 appearence. Fire Rebellion Storyline The Search for Rarity Sora appears in Act III: Skyrim. She is being hunted by Khyber, as well as helping the Order of the Just with finding one of their own and bring him back to normal. Her lead commander after Tai's disappearance is Captain Thomas Lasky Season 5 Season 6 Sora is a member of Agent Michigan's squad. She and Garudamon kept overwatch while Mich and California took down Catalina. Season 7 Season 12 Season 13 New Team Ironhide/Mervamon and Ponydramon Sora is a member of Team Ironhide. Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Storyline LOTM: The War In Makati City Along with Digidestined and the rest of the civillians, Sora is one of the targeted victims of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains's villainy and ruthlessness. She and her pals got hurt during the ambush of Uva and the rest of the Greeed gang. Tumblr m9r8luqG6L1ryq2hdo1 400.jpg 04d.jpg 86723.jpg 1279400_1379214984448_full.jpg 1249667831969_f.jpg DigimonAdventure_Ep26_Soras_Crest_of_Love_005.jpg|Sad Sora ecrjx0aqc3py0xqc.jpg imagessora.jpg kari_and_sora.jpg|Sora hugs Kari. soradigmon.png Sora_Takenouchi_t.gif Sora_y_Piyomon_Adventure.jpg|Sora with her Digimon, Biyomon sora1.jpg sora2.jpg sora3.jpg Sora4.jpg sora5.jpg sora6.jpg sora7.jpg sora8.jpg sora9.jpg sora11.jpg sora-tai-digimon-2874242-452-331.jpg|Sora and Tai tumblr_m1meveQzT31qk99lpo1_500.png tumblr_m6768m3Voc1r75hji.jpg Digimon_Adventure_ep04.jpg sora12.jpg|Sora and Joe sora.gif Sora13.jpg tumblr_m672dpDsF01r75hji.jpg|Sora and Mimi Soradigmon.png sorats.jpg sora 15.png sora 16.png sora 17.png 1279400 1379214984448 full.jpg Sora 33.jpg 253130-sora takenouchi 02.jpg Sora Takenouchi 02.jpg Sora Adventure Tri.jpg|Sora in Digimon Adventure Tri. Sora TakenouchiTri.png tumblr_nv1igxUlHf1qdvzvno2_400.gif Matt and Sora.png Sora and Tai Tri.jpg Sora Tri.png Digimon-adventure-tri.-sora.png Sora and Mimi Tri.jpg Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Leading Ladies Category:Adventurers Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Members of Team Ironhide Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gloved Characters Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Cute Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Red Heads Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Shorttanks Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Colleen O'Shaughnessey Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Character in Legends of the Muti-Universe (FrederikPrime17's story) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebelion: The Search for Rarity Category:DigiDestined Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Kids who have matured Category:Sora and Tai Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:B Team Members Appearing in Future Warfare Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of the Earth Empire Category:Allies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Fire Rebellion DigiDestined Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Enemies of the Inner Cirlce Category:Allies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Enemies of Lucemon Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Enemies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Survivors in LOTM: The War In Makati City Category:Targets of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebelion Story Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 12 Category:Members of The K Team Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 13 Category:Knights of the Galaxy Category:Characters rescued by Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes